


Early Morning Coffee

by Malikisgay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Lazy Mornings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malikisgay/pseuds/Malikisgay
Summary: Rose wakes up a bit earlier than the love of her life and spends some time thinking about how lucky she is to have her
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Early Morning Coffee

Your name is ROSE LALONDE, and you, for once, is up before your wife. 

You turn and stare at her. God, she is so pretty. She's glowing. Literally. You think that might have been what woke you up. 

Kanaya doesn't snore or drool. She sleeps peacefully next to you. 

You watch her chest rise and fall for a while, thinking about nothing. 

You eventually think about how lucky you are. How happy you are. 

It makes your heart skip. 

Someone as intelligent and kind as her... Hard to find. 

You want to kiss her on the cheek a thousand times over. Hug her until you feel nothing but pure love and support. 

You know she would let you do those things. Any time.

But for now, you get out bed, as quietly as possible as to not wake her up, and decide to make some coffee. 

Some early morning coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot test run. Might post more HS fics in the future.


End file.
